hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Robbie Roscoe
Robert "Robbie" Roscoe, played by Charlie Wernham, made his first screen appearance on 2 April 2013. Robbie is part of the Roscoe family and the first member to be introduced. Robbie arrives for his first day at college where Patrick warns him not to cause trouble. He is mentored by Callum Kane but decides to truant college. Robbie begins to terrorise Doug Carter and vandalise his delicatessen business. Doug reports Robbie to Patrick which annoys him. Robbie and Callum notice Doug kissing John-Paul McQueen as they deface Patrick's car. Robbie puts pictures of the incident around college and John-Paul loses his job. Robbie asks Callum to help him sell drugs and he agrees. Robbie helps Ste Hay deliver drug orders to buyers. Robbie steals a van with Callum and Sinead O'Connor and runs over Sinead's brother Finn O'Connor. Rather than help him they drive off and Robbie threatens Sinead to convince Finn to lie to the police. Robbie plans an armed robbery at Price Slice and enlists the help of Finn and Callum. But Callum changes his mind and attempts to prevent the robbery but he is shot in the struggle. When Robbie's mother Sandy learns of the robbery she sends him to stay with his aunt. Robbie and Finn begin terrorising John Paul. They begin by teasing him about his sexuality and the situation ends when Finn rapes John Paul after hitting him over the head with a statue. Weeks later, when Finn is in hospital after a quad bike accident, Robbie continues teasing John Paul, locking him in a store cupboard and then teasing him over his sexuality again. This concludes when John Paul hits Robbie. When visiting Finn in hospital, Robbie finds out that he raped John Paul and is horrified, threatening to call the police. Since his discovery, Robbie begins to change and starts to stick up for John Paul, changing his statement when John Paul is up in court for hitting him. However, Finn changes it back and John Paul goes down. Robbie ditches his bad boy attitude and begins working towards his A-Levels with the help of cover teacher Nancy Osborne. He begins dating Phoebe McQueen. However, he begins to develop feelings for Nancy as she starts to help him with his A-Level work more. He kisses her. Phoebe finds texts on his phone apologising to Nancy and later sees them getting close. She decides to tell Nancy's boyfriend and ex-husband Darren, who is Robbie's half-brother. However, they later reconcile. Robbie and Jason's father Rick Spencer is knocked unconscious by Joe Roscoe and later dies in hospital after being given an overdose of morphine by an unknown killer, who formerly killed Will Savage the same way and attempted to do the same with Diane O'Connor. Robbie and Jason are led to believe Joe's punch killed Rick and Jason forgives Joe, though Robbie resents him and begins to act recklessly by stealing cars and assaulting Dirk Savage after he belittled him in the street because Robbie was anonymously blackmailing Dirk. Robbie eventually owns up to his mistake and turns himself in to the Police. Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed Characters